Revenge: Just Another Sweet L Loves
by The iPod Addict
Summary: AU. Light, Misa, and L are all in kindergarten. When L plays a small prank on Light, he wants revenge! Using Misa, Light turns all the kids against L. But L's not giving up so easily. An eye for an eye, my friend. An eye for an eye.
1. Chapter I: Santa Vs the Unicorns

**_A/N:_**_ Hello there! I wondered what Misa was like during kindergarten and then had an idea, which formed into a plot, which formed into this. ^-^ Enjoy!_

_**Warnings:** This story is AU. L, Light, Misa and everybody else are all in kindergarten, so obviously they're much younger. There's no Kira, no world's-top-three-detectives L and no I'm-a-god-now-listen-to-my-gopher-on-crack-laugh Light.**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own _Death Note_ or any of its characters._

_XxXxXxX_

**Third Person POV**

"El? Oh, El?" a little girl called. She was searching for her friend, L, but the poor girl thought his name was 'El.'

"Yes, Misa? What is it?" replied L.

"Did you know your name means 'the' in Spanish? I heard Mrs. Dee-dee say it."

Taking a moment to think, L remembered the spelling of that word and his name.

"Misa, I think you are confu-," he started.

"Haha! I'm calling you 'The' from now on! 'The!' How're you doing, 'The?' 'The,' can I borrow some crayons?"

Getting slightly agravated, L cut Misa off. "Misa, my name is spelt L. The Spanish word for 'the' is spelt E-L. My name is not the same and therefore does not mean 'the.'"

After a second, she asked, "What _does_ 'the' mean?"

"Go look it up." As L turned to walk away, he noticed Misa writing in a pink pad.

"... What's that?" L asked, pointing to Misa's notebook.

"That's my journal, silly! But you can't read it. It has secret stuff in there!" Misa said excitedly. When _wasn't_ the poor girl excited?

"Stuff like what?" the boy inquired.

"Stuff like who my husband is! I bet you'll never guess it!" she said in a taunting voice that said, 'Go ahead. Try and guess. ~You'll get it wrong~.'

"Light," L dead-panned.

"How'd you know it was Light?" Misa asked, completely clueless. She was in kindergarten for Pete's sake. Give her a break! When she gets older, _then_ you can make fun of her stupidity.

"Because you seem to have written, 'Mrs. Light Yagami' all over your notebook with hearts around them and... erm, unicorns," L said, then thought, _'Does this girl really believe in unicorns? But... if they __do__ exist, they can join my army to defeat Santa Claus! That's what the fat man gets when stealing __my__ cookies every year.'_

"Unicorns are so pretty! I'm going to be riding one during my wedding," Misa said, envisioning her wedding with Light.

"Mm. So, where do you hide that notebook anyway? I never saw it before. It must be a good hiding place."

"It is! It is! I'm smartest of all for thinking it! Now Light will have to love me!" Misa stared of into space thinking about Light. "And I'm not telling you!" she added, sticking out her tongue.

"Please? Please with cherries on top?" L licked his lips thinking about a sundae with cherries but focused on the matter at hand.

"Yummy! And no!"

L tilted his head and gave Misa a puppy dog look.

"Ohh. Ohh," she said, fighting the urge to tell him. She decided she'd lie so he'd stop with the eyes.

_'Where should I tell him?'_ Her mind reeled back to a phrase she heard a wobbly man on the street say once before drinking more apple juice from his glass bottle. "Fine! It's up Light's ass and around the corner!" she said. Then she thought about the actual meaning of the words. "Hey, what's an 'ass'?" the blonde asked.

"I believe it is another word for a donkey."

_'A donkey?'_ she thought. "What's a donkey?"

L paused for a moment, thinking of words Misa would understand. When you limit your vocabulary to that, you don't have much to work with.

"It's like a unicorn without a horn." At the word unicorn her eyes shined.

"Really?"

"Yes, Misa. They can fly and all," L said, thinking it would be fun to trick the girl. The corner of his lips twitched up in amusement

"Where can I find the donkey?"

He pretended to be shocked. "Didn't you just say that Light has some?"

Misa made a noise sounding like 'Oh yeah!' and ran over to Light and his play-dough. L smirked and sat at a nearby chair, preparing to watch the show.

"~Light~!" she yelled.

Light flinched, recognizing the voice. _'Misa. Dang it.'_ "Uh, yeah, Misa?" _'Maybe if I'm nice, she'll go away.'_

"Can I see your donkey? Pu-leaassee?"

"Um, Misa? I don't own a donkey."

_"Wha-at?" _Misa said. "But L said you had one!" she said, tears rimming her big sad eyes.

"Oh he did, did he?" Light smirked. _'This will teach him.' _"Misa, do you want to know a secret?"

"Oh yes, Light! Yes! I'm a good secret keeper!"

Light leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I may not have a donkey but L has a unicorn. A _bunch _of unicorns!"

Misa gasped.

"Do you know why he has all these unicorns?"

She thought but then shook her head no.

"He's building an army of unicorns so he can take down Santa and eat all his cookies!"

"No! But I love Santa!"

"So do I! But he won't listen to me, Misa. Maybe a pretty girl like you could talk to him."

She beamed at being called pretty by Light. "I'll do it! For Santa!" she exclaimed before running back to L. "L! How dare you! You potty-face!"

"And what, Misa, did I do to be called a 'potty-face'?" he asked.

"You want to kill Santa!" she yelled, loud enough for all the boys and girls to turn to them and then glare at L.

"Santa? No!"

"L's a monster!"

"Kill _L_ not Santa!"

"Yes! Kill L!"

All the little evil monsters- uh children, started closing in on L.

He walked backwards until he was up against a wall. They kept coming, like zombies wanting his oversized big brain.

And L had a thought that was better left for one of the big kids in the upper grades:

_'Oh shit.'_


	2. Chapter II: Stalking Light's Phone

_**A/N:** Any spelling errors, grammar errors, misuses of a word/words, or words that just **aren't plain words**, I apologise for. Unless it's in the dialogue of a character. Make sure to keep in mind that they're all in kindergarten and talk like little kids._

**_Also, Mello's, Matt's, and Light's death days have all just passed. T.T I wish I had a Life Note...  
Happy Birthday, Matt! The first one you couldn't have. T.T_**

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own _Death Note_ or any of its characters._

_XxXxXxX_

**Third Person POV**

_'Oh shit.'_

"Kill L. Kill L. Kill L," all the kids chanted.

Light stood in the back, not moving in on the poor child. He decided to just watch and not get his hands dirty. A smirk appeared on his face as he saw L having less than a one foot radius of space left around him.

For some reason, he wondered how the children even planned to kill L. A crayon would be a _very_ creative way, but he doubted it would work...or would it?

Half a foot remained around him. L's eyes widened even more, something Light didn't even think possible.

"Good morning class!"

_'No!'_ Light thought angrily as he jerked his head to turn to the teacher, now entering the door.

Just a second before the swarm of brats- I mean, _adorable little angels_ covered up what was left of L, the teacher came in! Everyone rushed to their seats, leaving only L- who was still against the wall, breathing heavily and eyes wide- and Light- looking genuinely _pissed-_ standing.

"Light, L, please take your seats. Show and tell is about to take place!" the teacher said, way too excited for someone her age. _'I don't get paid enough for this,'_ she thought sourly.

As they sat down, the blonde who helped start this fight between L and Light waved her hand in the air like she was having a heart attack.

"Yes, Misa?"

Misa looked at the teacher, looking at sweet as she could. "May I go first, Miss Rem?"

The teacher absolutely melted. Now she remembered why she hadn't quit and gotten a better paying job. She may not have any children or even _like _most children, thinking they were annoying, but she completely loved Misa like her own daughter. Not that she had one. Ryuk had yet to even ask her out!

"Misa, you know we're going in alphabetical order," she lied. Misa pouted. "Now first is-" Miss Rem glanced down at a paper on her desk, though not needing to. She looked back up to Misa and smiled heart warmingly. "-Misa Amane."

Misa glowed. As she walked up to the front of the class, there was an extra bounce in her step.

"Ahem!" she faked coughed. "For my show and tell, I brought my notebook!" She held up the pink notebook she had with her earlier. The class 'Ooo'ed and 'Ahh'ed.

"In this extra special-ur notebook of mine, I write _super secret things_!"

The class was stretching over their desks, wanting to hear each and every word. A boy in the back spoke up. "Can we see those things?"

"But then it wouldn't be a secret, silly!" The class nodded in agreement.

"In concussion," Misa said, trying to sound smart while unknowingly tugging on Miss Rem's heartstrings, "my notebook is completely wonderful and secretive." She turned serious. "First rule of the notebook, you do not talk about the notebook."

The class stared in both awe and shock. Within seconds, Misa was her overly happy self again. She skipped back to her desk, humming happily.

"Good work, Misa. Next is Kyomi Takada!" Light smirked and looked over to L. He knew what L was going to say in about three... two...on-

"Miss Rem?" L piped up. The little boy looked confused, which was very rare. He knew Light also noticed that Miss Rem said she was going in alphabetical order and that several people were in between 'Amane' and 'Takada.' He was wondering why Light hadn't said anything.

"Yes, L?" Miss Rem said sweetly, although it was forced. She didn't like L and Light too much, mainly because they were too smart to be in kindergarten and sometimes proved _her _wrong.

As L was going to ask if she lied about her previous statement, he looked towards Light to see if he even caught on to what she said before. What he saw, however, was a smirk on the other boy's face. Light was staring directly in L's direction, noticeably amused.

L realized Light _wanted_ him to speak up against the teacher, something the oh so perfect Light wouldn't think of doing. L looked back at Light knowingly.

"May I go to the bathroom?" L said, changing his question. Light glared at him before turning back and facing the front.

"Of course, L."

He smirked. _'You won't get me twice, Light. In fact, now it's time for __**me**__ to get __**you**__.'_

L quickly scribbled something down and stood up, crumbling the paper in his hand. He dropped it on Teru Mikami's desk as he passed by.

Mikami's nose scrunched up as he stared at the crumbled paper. Now it would have wrinkles in it! He opened the note.

_Ask to use to bathroom or get a drink. I need to talk to you about Light._

Mikami smiled at seeing the word 'Light' as raised his hand, putting the paper in his desk.

"Teru?" Miss Rem called on him.

"May I get a drink? My throat itches," he lied. He might not have been as good as L or Light but he was good enough to fool the teacher.

She nodded, not liking Mikami too much either. He and Misa didn't get along to well. Mainly because they would fight over Light. However, sometimes Mikami did talk to her like best friends would, though _still_ about Light.

He got up and walked into the hall, spotting L at the water fountain.

"Psst! L!" Mikami whispered, running over to the other boy. "What'd you wanna talk about?"

Instead of answering him, L grabbed Mikami's hand and pulled him into the boy's bathroom. Once there, L released Mikami's hand to reach into his pocket. He pulled out-

_'A cell phone? We're in kindergarten!'_ Mikami sighed._ This is __obviously__ another crackfic,'_ Mikami thought.

L dialed a number and Mikami could only hear half of the converstation.

"Hello? Yes, Watari?"

A pause. _'Why can't he just say Dad!' _Mikami inner-ranted.

"Can you bring that special item I told you to get before?"

Pause. _'What item?'_

"Yes that one. Now, please. I'm in the first floor boys' bathroom."

_'What item!'_

"Thank you, Watari. Goodbye." Finally, L hung up, looking at Mikami. "Teru, what did you bring in for show and tell today?"

"My binder. It has separaters! It looks _so _organized! I think Light would just love how neat it is!" Mikami gushed, thinking his idea was just perfect.

"Really? Well, that sounds nice, Teru, but perhaps you would like to bring in something better?" L said persuasively.

Teru snorted. "What could be more better than separaters?"

Watari walked in then, holding a house phone. Wait.

"L, how many phone's do you have? You're in kindergarten!" Now L almost snorted. Almost.

"I'm rich, Teru. And this isn't my phone anyway. This," L took the phone from Watari, "is Light-kun's house phone."

Mikami couldn't have looked happier without you delivering Light himself. Light's hair _and_ mouth was on that thing! He was so happy, in fact, he didn't care to ask just _how_ or even _why_ L had Light's phone.

"Teru, would you like to keep this?"

Words escaped him. This was the best day ever! Teru nodded furiously.

"Very well, you may have it."

Mikami reached out for his new most prized possession. L slowly stretched it toward him before pulling it back abruptly. "But you must do show and tell with this thing instead."

"Deal!"

"Good. Stay in here for a second while I go back to the classroom. Then follow me out." L and Watari left, one going to the classroom and the other back to the car. **(A/N: Can you guess which was which?)**

"Wait a second." L and Watari said in unison. They each turned around, L now heading towards the classroom and Watari to the car. **(A/N: Heh, how many of you were wrong? ^-^)**

Five seconds after L, Mikami appeared back in the classroom.

"Teru, L." Both looked up to the teacher. "Why is it that L, who used the bathroom, came back before Teru, who only got a drink?" she asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"Teru was really thirsty, Miss Rem." L lied easily.

"Ah, I see now. So how does that explain where he got that telephone?" Miss Rem asked skeptically.

"It's my show and tell project!" Teru injected.

"Which you got at the water fountain," the teacher stated.

"Uh, yup!" Mikami said, turning a light pink. He may have been smart but he certainly couldn't outsmart a teacher.

Miss Rem sighed, letting the subject, for the most part, drop. "Fine then, Teru. In fact, you're going next."

Teru immediately looked happier. He stood up, went to the front of the class, and set the phone and phone base on a table.

_'Something looks familiar with that phone...'_ Light thought.

"Class, this is Light Yag'mi's phone."

_'He stole my phone! That's a new level of stalker-ness, even for Teru!'_ Light didn't notice L snickering quietly in the back.

_'Payback time, Light.'_ L thought, smiling evilly to himself. Poor Light didn't know what he got himself into...


	3. Chapter III: So Much for Caring

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own _Death Note_ or any of its characters_

_XxXxXxX_

**Third Person POV**

"It's a Yag'mi house phone. It's really rare and the only person to see it before all you guys is Light and his family," Teru droned on and on.

"Uh, Miss Rem?" Light said, interupting the boy up front. Normally, Teru would be mad, but this was _Light_ interupting him. And, naturally, _everything_ Light said was important.

"Light, Teru was talking," the teacher chided.

"But-," Light tried.

"No, it's okay, Miss Rem! I don't mind," Mikami fanboyed.

"Uh, thanks, Teru..." _'That kid freaks me out more than Misa...'_ Light turned back to the blonde. She was throwing kisses at him. _'Okay, maybe not.'_ "Miss Rem, that's my house phone."

"Yes, Light. Teru just said that."

...

...

_'Wait. Isn't she going to do anything about it?'_ "Can't I have it back?"

"Sharing is caring, Light," Miss Rem said. "Teru, please contin-."

_Riinnngggg!_

"Recess, everyone!" the teacher shouted. "Go play! And remember! Sharing is caring!"

The swarm of kids ran outside, screaming and shouting, shoving and pushing. Can't you just feel the love?

Once outside, Light walked up to Mikami. "Uh, Teru, can I have my phone back?"

Normally, Mikami would've sceramed 'NO' and ran away to go stalk Light some more. However since Light was the one _asking_ he couldn't help but stare in fanboy-awe while nodding and handing it over.

L went over to the two. "Light."

"L," Light aknowledged.

"I know you told Misa to yell at me for trying to kill Santa."

Light tilted his head innocently. "What makes you say that? Friends wouldn't do that to each other."

"But we're _not_ friends," L reminded him.

"Yeah, I know."

...

L blinked. "Is there a reason you tried to get me killed this morning?"

"Yep."

A good minute passed before L asked, "Are you going to tell me why?"

"Why what?"

L tried to remain calm. "Why you tried to get me killed."

"You mean it didn't work?"

"Obviously, since I'm still here."

"Maybe you're a ghost."

"I'm not a-."

"GHOST!" Mikami yelled before running around in circles.

A little odd-looking kid walked over to L and asked, "You're a ghost?"

L sighed, "No, I am not a gh-."

"That's so cool! I'm a shinigami, you know," the boy said proudly.

L paused, trying to member the kid's name. "Um..."

"Gelus," the boy told him.

"Gelus. You're a god of death?"

Gelus gave him a confused look. "No, I'm a shinigami."

L blinked. "Right."

"Look," Light said. "Are there any other shinigamis here?"

Half the kids- who started to gather a circle around L and Light- raised their hands.

L smirked. He whispered in Light's ear, "Let's have a battle. You can have the 'shinigamis' and I'll have everyone else."

Light backed away and smiled challengingly. "All the gods of death! You're on my team! We're going to play a game!"

No one moved.

Light sighed. "I mean shinigamis!"

About half of the children present who believed themselves to be shinigamis moved over to Light's side.

"Everyone else," L yelled, "is on my team!"

The rest moved to L's side.

Misa, Teru and Kyomi went to Light's side, even though they didn't call themselves shinigamis.

Not that anyone really was.

L climbed on top of the monkey bars and Light went to the slide. Their eyes met and they both yelled, "CHARGE!"

All the kids- save for L and Light- ran forward and started tackling, biting, pulling hair, doing whatever they could to the other side.

And where were all the teachers in this? Inside the teachers lounge watching _America's Next Top Model_.

Yes, this class really cared for one another.


	4. Chapter IV: Violence, Pain and 'Deaths'

**_A/N:_**_ What? I'm actually **alive**? Hallelujah! Praise the Heavens!  
*Coughs* Erm, yeah. So...um...I'm alive. Heh. ^-^'' __*Sees an angry mob* OKAY, OKAY! SORRY! Within the last couple of months, a lot has happened. I mean, a whole lot. Still, that's no excuse for taking absolutely forever, and I'm incredibly sorry. So, since I've kept you away from this chapter long enough, without further ado, I give you the final (sort of) chapter of this story._

_**This story is dedicated to one of my closest friends, whom I've known since kindergarten.**_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Death Note _or any or the characters from it._

_XxXxXxX_

**Third Person POV**

L looked around him, seeing areas where the 'shinigamis' outnumbered his team and others where there were hardly any shinigami left standing.

Mikami and Takada stood nearest to the back, attacking anyone who came too close to Light, who was standing proudly on top of the slide. He was watching the battle, too.

L could see Misa being chased around by two guys, one blonde and the other brunette. She screamed loudly as she lead them in circles. The blonde eventually left to attack another kid, who was American. He tackled the short American to the ground, pulling his hair while sitting on him.

The boy under him struggled to get free but he was too small. He threw blind punches around but was too weak to do much damage. He peeked open his eyes and saw Light, grinning at the war going on in front of him. "You murderer!" he screamed, pointing at Light. "KILLER!"

Some of the kids looked over to the boy and then to Light. The ones on Team L, as it was now called, pointed and yelled, "KILLER!" as well. However, since they were in Japan and most of the kids were Japanese, it came out sounding like, "KIRA!"

The battle continued, some people yelling 'Kira!' in anger, others as a battle cry. Soon, brunette caught up with Misa and pulled her pigtails.

Misa shrieked, trying to push the kid away. He wouldn't let go of her hair so everytime she did, her hair was pulled even harder. "Help!" she cried out.

Gelus saw her from a distance, since he was always keeping an eye on her. She didn't know, especially since she was too distracted with Light, but he always watched her from the back of the class to make sure she was okay. He felt very loving towards her, but always kept a distance.

Gelus crossed the playground, shoving people, Team L and Team Kira alike, out of his way. "Misa!"

He tackled the guy from the side, causing the boy to let go of Misa's hair in shock. He punched the boy with all his strength, which wasn't much because he was pretty frail. Finally, he threw enough hits were it was counted as 'dead' in the game.

Because the little kids weren't _really_ dying. Just laying on the floor unmoving after being tuckered out or hurt too badly. But the kids were too young and weak to hurt one another that much.

"Gelus!" Misa cried, throwing her arms around her saviour. "You saved Misa!"

He blushed and smiled, looking up at her. He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when the second kid from before tackled him.

"You killed him! Don't worry, Akito! I'll avenge you!" the boy yelled, wanting revenge since Gelus 'killed' his best friend, Akito. He continued biting and scratching Gelus until Gelus was considered 'dead' as well. The boy smirked at his work before finding another kid on Team Kira.

The battle took up most of the recess time. At times, Team Kira seemed to be winning but then Team L came out of nowhere and knocked out several of the Team Kira players, causing Team L to look like they would win. The war was very intense.

Screams and shrieks could be heard. Children could be seen, kicking, punching, pulling hair, tackling, biting and scratching to 'kill' someone on the other team.

Misa managed to stay 'alive' during most of the game. Soon, though, there weren't enough players on Team Kira so Kyomi Takada and Teru Mikami had to move from their posts of protecting Light.

Kyomi went first because Teru was too obsessed and scared that something might happen to Light. She had a good fight but two kids on Team L, who were best friends, got to trap and beat her.

Matt, the red-headed best friend, caused a distraction, making her go after him. Mello, the blonde one, went after her once Matt got Kyomi away from the area with a lot of Team Kira players.

Unfortunately, Matt took a slight pause in the battle to celebrate his victory, standing there and panting with a huge grin on his face, and a boy on Team Kira took that opportunity and 'killed' him.

Light saw from his slide Mello beating Takada. He sent Mikami, obedient to his every command, to protect her. By the time Mikami got there, Takada was already considered 'dead.'

"NO!" Mikami yelled, running and jumping on Mello. He threw punches and pulled on Mello's hair. Mello wasn't tired out very easily and kept kicking so Mikami grabbed the blonde's arm and bit it.

"OW!" Mello's arm was actually bleeding from the bite, making him 'dead.'

Mikami smiled in victory. He looked back to Light, hoping to get a thumbs-up or smile from him but saw that Light was at the centre of the field, fighting with a white-haired boy.

The boy, Near, wasn't very strong but was small enough to evade most of Light's attacks. Mikami ran over, distracting the kid by placing himself in the middle of the fight.

Of course Near wasn't strong enough to hold off both Light _and_ Mikami. Thankfully, Gevanni, the oldest one in the class, had taken a liking to Near and was able to 'kill' Mikami. Light took that chance to run back to his slide.

The battle roared on and on, never ceasing. There was no peace, no tranquility, only violence, pain and 'deaths.'

Soon, both sides had barely any players on them. Team L had L, who had yet to battle, Near and one other boy and girl. Team Kira had Light, Misa and two other girls. All around them were bodies, each lying still (or, at least, as still as kindergarteners can be when playing dead).

The boy on L's team took out one of Team Kira's girls and Misa managed to 'kill' Near. The Team L girl beat the other girl on Light's team and Misa but afterwards, Light beat her and the boy.

Then, all that was left was L and Light, the two team leaders. L left the monkey bars to meet Light at the centre of the field. At first, he opened his mouth to speak but Light already made his fist connect with it.

L stumbled back in pain, gripping his chin. He glared at Light, who was running towards him, and swept his leg across the ground, making Light fall on his back. Light jumped back up on his feet and tackled L to the ground, bringing L's arm to his mouth and tried to bite it.

L brought up his legs and kicked Light in the chest before the burnette's teeth even touched his arm. Light was on the ground again. He got up swiftly and jumped on Light, punching his face.

L was so small and light, Light was able to roll over and get L underneath him again. He sat on L's legs so they couldn't trash about as much. L squirmed, rocking back and forth. Finally, he gathered enough momentum to roll back over.

Instead of staying on top of Light, though, he rolled a second time, without Light, and fell on the ground a few feet beside the auburn-haired boy. Immediately, L was in his crouch, watching Light with hawk-eyes, and Light was up on his feet, running towards L again.

L stayed still for less than a second and, when Light was close enough, roundhouse kicked him, causing Light to fall backwards.

Light let out a grunt and stayed on the ground, panting heavily. L walked over and stood over him. Light flinched, awaiting another blow to be delivered. However, instead, L reached out his hand. Light stared at it confused for a second.

L sighed. "Get up," he said quietly, not sounding demanding.

Light looked at the hand a second longer before grabbing it and helping himself up. He stood a foot away from L, neither letting go of the other's hand for a while.

Light drew in a few more breaths before saying, "Why didn't... you kill me?"

L stared in Light's eyes and repeated Light's words from earlier: "Friends wouldn't do that to each other."

Light stared in shock, not saying anything.

"Light," L said. "This battle is pointless. You and I both know that. We are both smart and yet, we fight like animals. Look at all the destruction we've caused due to our petty fights," he continued, letting go of Light's hand and gesturing with it around him.

Light looked around, as did L. All they could see were bodies, laying on the ground, laying on other bodies. The sky was grey, clouds blocking the sun. Some children had their eyes open. Most were glaring at whoever 'killed' them or weakly smirking at who they 'killed.' They were groaning in pain, holding their wounded limbs close; several were even gently sobbing. A couple of the kids looked up at their team captains, begging, pleading for them not to force the kids to get up and have to fight more. A few others were beseeching the fighting to stop completely, for there to be a peace.

"L..." Light panted, "why... Why are we fighting? I don't hate you. Why am I fighting you?" he thought aloud.

"I... consider Light-kun to be my very first friend. I would feel very terrible should he hate me. But... I cannot figure out why we are fighting."

Light smiled, extending his hand halfway between him and L. "Let's stop fighting. We should be," Light paused, "friends."

"Friends," L repeated. He took Light's hand and shook it, letting a soft smile grace his face. "I would like that." L frowned suddenly. "We still need to clean up our mess."

"Everyone!" Light yelled, speaking to the children around him. "There is no more fighting! The game is over!"

One kid asked, "Wh-Who won?" which was soon echoed by a chorus of, "Yeah, who won?"s "Team L won!"s and "We won, of course!"s.

L looked at Light and smiled. "It is a truce. No one won and no one lost."

Some of the kids were sad that no one won but most were happy the fighting was over.

A little girl suddenly stood up before bursting out into tears and running into a different girl, presumably her best friend. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to kill you! It's just, you were on the other team and I was so caught up in the fighting!"

"No, it's my fault!" the other sobbed. "I hit you first! I'm so sorry!"

Everyone followed suit, apologising to those that they killed or fought with.

And after much persuading and coercing from Matt, even Mello said sorry to most of the kids he 'killed.'

L and Light both smiled at each other. Today, they each made a special friend. A real friend, one that matched their intelligence and could challenge the other.

The clouds moved out of the way and the sun shone through.

It was a beautiful day to be with your friend.

_Live_

_Laugh_

_Love_

_Make friends, not war_


	5. Side Story: Adventures of a Yag'mi Phone

**__****A/N:**_ Since I took forever with finishing the story, I figured I owed you guys a little something. ; )  
Oh, and Japan doesn't have a president. Soichiro is just a horrible liar, especially under pressure._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Death Note_ or any of its characters._

_XxXxXxX_

**Third Person POV**

**-At the Yagami House-**

"Honey, where's our phone?" Soichiro asked from the kitchen.

"Why do you need the phone?" Sachiko said sweetly, walking up to her husband.

"I need to call the president of Japan."

"... Japan has a president?"

"Just give me the damn phone, woman! Or else I'm getting a divorce!" Mr. Yagami yelled.

She gasped. "Okay, okay! You probably just didn't see it here on the charg-..." she trailed off. "Honey, I think we lost the phone.

"What?" Soichiro shouted, "That's it! We're getting a divorce!"

With that, he walked out the front door. He slammed it so hard, the house shook.

Sachiko's eyes widened. "Earthquake!" She ran under a table. After she deemed it safe enough to come out, she crawled out. "Ow, my back. I can't do that like I used to," she sadly declared.

Mrs. Yagami continued looking around the house, trying to find the phone charger. She still didn't pay any attention to Soichiro's words because she knew he'd be back after playing a good card game with the rest of the Task Force. He'd always win some money.

Matsuda really should learn not to giggle when he gets a good hand...

**-Later-**

Hours and hours past and Sachiko _still_ could not find the phone! She was currently lifting the couch with one hand- using her superhero strength, of course- and searching under it with the other when she could hear the door opening.

"I'm home!" her Light called. She quickly dropped the couch with a loud _THUMP!_ and ran to the door to greet her perfect little son.

"Light! How was kindergarten, dear?" As she turned a corner to go greet him, she noticed something in Light's hands. "Light, what's that?"

He decided not to mention L's part in all this. "Teru brought it in for show and tell. I figured you and Dad were missing it so I brought it back."

Light handed her the phone.

"Teru took our phone?" Sachiko asked worriedly.

"DID YOU SAY OUR PHONE?" Soichiro yelled happily, slamming the front door open and Light into the wall. He gasped. "My _phone_! Oh, how I've, missed you so!"

He snatched the phone from his wife's hands, running upstairs with it. He shut the bedroom door as he locked himself and the phone inside. Odd noises came from the room that day. And Light made sure never to use the phone again. _Ever._

Instead, he just gave it back to Teru, who happily accepted it, thinking it was an 'anniversary gift.'

Poor naive stalker.


End file.
